In my wildest dreams
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Isso é um sonho. Mas não é ele nem Robb quem havia criado o sonho. jon x robb, arthur x eames


Autora:Nayla  
Classificação:PG  
Categoria:Crossover, ua, incesto.  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?Sim  
Advertências:não .-.  
Resumo:Isso é um sonho. Mas não é ele nem Robb quem havia criado o sonho  
N/A:Fic de aniversário para minha querida amiga Acid Amber porque ela é linda e eu quis juntar dois dos fandoms preferidos dela  
Eu meio que coloquei os personagens de GoT no mundo moderno, adaptando-os o melhor que eu posso e os fiz esbarrar nas pessoas de inception UHAUSHAUSHUA PORQUE EU SOU LOUCA OK? E eu ainda coloquei hints Arthur/Eames u.u E mais, o plot tá trash, eu sei Mas se ela gostar quem sabe, depois que eu rever o filme, eu refaça a fic, dessa vez em vários capítulos e bonitinha

xxx

- Ele vai morrer. - Jon finalmente disse, cabeça abaixada e olhos fixados nos dedos entrelaçados.

- Quem, senhor? - Cobb pressionou com gentileza, não querendo forçá-lo a dizer nada que não quisesse. Arthur andava atrás dele, vestido impecavelmente com um de seus ternos, preocupado com a posibilidade do amigo aceitar um trabalho depois de tudo que eles já passaram.

- Robb, meu meio-irmão, eu... Eu fui forçado a ir com ele em uma, uma vidente com nossos amigos. -Ele demorou a falar, engolindo em seco. - E ela me disse que ele vai conhecer essa garota chamada Jeyne, eles vão namorar e o ex-namorado ciumento dela vai atirar nele e...

Cobb ergueu as sobrancelhas: - Uma vidente? - Ele não precisou complementar com mais nada, toda a surpresa e um pouco de indignação transparecendo em sua voz.

- Eu também achei ridículo! - Jon foi rápido em adicionar, levantando os olhos pela primeira vez. - Mas quase uma semana depois disso, ele a conheceu, a Jeyne e ele está _feliz_. - A última palavra escapou-lhe com um ressentimento velado.

- Com todo respeito, senhor... - Cobb inclinou a cabeça mas continuou a encará-lo.

- Jon Snow. - Foi Arthur quem respondeu para ele, já tendo pesquisado sobre o garoto desde que este telefonou querendo marcar uma reunião.

- Nós nos aposentamos. - O homem finalizou, recostando-se na cadeira e seu parceiro engoliu em seco, não sabendo se sentia-se aliviado ou decepcionado pelas palavras do outro. Por mais que tivesse consciência dos perigos de continuar se aventurando nos sonhos das pessoas... Não tinha nada igual.

- Eu sinto muito. - Jon recomeçou, ainda sem graça. - Ele apenas, ele não pode morrer. Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer.

- Arthur, uma palavra. - Cobb levantou-se, gesticulando para que o parceiro o seguisse e ambos entraram na sala ao lado, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Sim ou não?

- Ele é um garoto, ainda. - Arthur fechou os olhos, tentando avaliar a situação. - E não parece ter muito dinheiro para nos pagar.

- Eu não perguntei isso. - Cobb cortou-o sutilmente. - Sim? - Era para ser uma indagação mas ele parecia não ter mais dúvidas.

Arthur sabia que deveria dizer não mas: - Sim.

Eles trocaram um sorriso rápido como se compartilhassem uma piada interna e o mais alto abriu a porta, retornando ao escritório, para seu cliente.

- Como você nos encontrou, senhor Snow? - Cobb encaminhou-se para onde o garoto ainda estava sentado e o viu levantar-se de imediato para recebê-los novamente.

- Eu ouvi rumores... E acreditei neles. - Jon explicou.

- E o ex-namorado? - Arthur perguntou, trazendo o trabalho a tona.

- Eu o achei no facebook, ele não é muito... Ele não tem uma aparência muito boa.

- Então você está pedindo para entrarmos no sonho dele, que provavelmente, como um Stark, tem defesas em seu subconsciente contra esse tipo de invasão, para fazê-lo deixar a garota?

- Por favor. - Jon tornou a baixar os olhos.

xxx

- Ele estava certo. - Eames entrou pela porta adentro, jogando mais fotos em sua mesa. - Aldrian passou a última semana, bebendo, se drogando, entrando em brigas de rua e perseguindo a ex. E ele passou 2 anos na prisão por dirigir alcoolizado e aparentemente essa foi a causa do rompimento entre eles.

- Qual o plano, então? Fazê-lo odiá-la? - Ariadne perguntou, girando a cadeira de sua escrivaninha para encarar a todos.

- Eu acredito que o amor é um motivador muito mais forte que o ódio. - Cobb começou a andar pela sala branca, como se estivesse pensando alto. - Eles vão se apaixonar mas precisamos fazê-lo pensar que um relacionamento a prejudicaria, talvez usando o ex. Ele tem que deixá-la para protegê-la.

- Ele parece ser honrado o bastante para fazer uma coisa assim. - Arthur ponderou.

- Starks e a sua honra. - Eames deu de ombros. - Isso vai matá-los um dia.

- E sobre nosso cliente, que sabemos, Arthur? - Cobb virou-se para ele e todos calaram-se para ouvi-lo.

- Jon Snow é o filho bastardo do Sr. Eddard Stark. Não encontrei nada sobre a mãe. Contrariando a esposa, Eddard próprio criara o filho junto dos outros. Ele e Robb tem a mesma idade e dividiram o mesmo quarto por dez anos. Ele tem esse sobrenome por apelos da esposa de Eddard, Catelyn Tully, que ressentida por ter sido traída, não quis que o garoto carregasse o sobrenome da família.

- Deve ter sido duro. - Ariadne comentou, sentindo um pouco de pena.

- Mas apesar da antipatia de Catelyn pelo rapaz, todos parecem se dar incrivelmente bem. Robb é o filho mais velho e herdeiro da grande firma de advocacia da família, enquanto que nosso cliente, por não ter o mesmo futuro assegurado, tem planos secretos de juntar-se ao tio Benjen Stark em seu ofício como patrulheiro, apesar do baixo salário e das condições precárias de vida.

- _Starks_e sua honra. - Eames tornou a comentar, dessa vez dando ênfase ao sobrenome.

- Bom, nós temos muito trabalho a fazer. Precisamos contactar Yusuf. - Cobb levantou-se.

xxx

- Eu quero ir com vocês. - A voz alta de Jon se espalhou por toda a sala, atraindo a atenção de todo o time para a porta, onde o recém-chegado se encontrava parado.

Ariadne e Arthur trocaram um olhar mas nenhuma palavra, Cobb levou uma das mãos a cabeça e Eames abaixou a sua para esconder um sorriso. Foi Yusuf quem se pronunciou:

- Senhor Snow...

- Eu posso pagar mais! - Jon o interrompeu rapidamente mas logo abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse se lembrado de que o que havia dito não era bem verdade. - Eu posso mas... Não agora, em prestações, nas férias eu posso, eu vou e...

- Jon. - Arthur chamou-o sutilmente. - Nosso último turista quase se perdeu no limbo. Não podemos correr esse risco novamente.

Jon suspirou fundo e alto. - O planos de vocês é muito bom mas... Ele vai ficar assustado. - Sua voz falhou nas últimas palavras. - E eu sei que é preciso fazer isso e eu _sei_. - Ele cerrou o punho e passou a lingua pelos lábios secos, umedecendo-os. - Mas, eu quero estar lá com ele e vocês podem me usar, pensem nisso, vocês podem...

- Arriscar a sua vida. - Foi Eames quem completou para ele.

Jon pareceu considerar por bastante tempo as palavras do outro mas quando levantou os olhos, não haviam sobrado dúvidas nem qualquer receio: - Eu sei me virar.

- Você sabe usar uma arma, garoto? - Eames perguntou mais uma vez, ainda não muito convencido.

- O pai nos ensinou a lutar e a atirar quando éramos pequenos para a gente se proteger, eu sei me virar, de verdade. - Seus argumentos, apesar de verdadeiros, pareciam-lhe demasiados fracos para sustentar seu pedido. - Ele é meu irmão, eu não tenho escolha. - Tentou, já desesperando-se por uma resposta afirmativa.

- Sim, você tem. - Cobb estreitou os olhos, observando-o cuidadosamente. - E você já escolheu.

xxx

- Ele só está dormindo. - Ariadne comentou ao ver seu cliente, ajoelhado ao lado do irmão, segurando suas mãos, e tocou-lhe o ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. - E é a sua vez agora.

Entrar na casa dos Starks havia sido mais fácil que o previsto. Eddard havia viajado em negócios e Catelyn deitava-se cedo, logo após o jantar. Nesse dia em particular, Jon e Robb mesmos haviam colocado os irmãos caçulas na cama com exceção de Sansa, que havia ido passar a noite na casa de umas amigas.

E quando todos já estavam dormindo, Jon abrira a porta.

- Eu sei, é só que... - Jon não conseguia tirar os olhos do ruivo. - Eu não sei. - Seus lábios tremeram e ele se virou para receber um olhar solidário da moça.

Ariadne tampouco sabia como reagir a essa situação. O garoto a sua frente era tão calado mas seus olhos revelavam tudo que ele trabalhava duro para engolir em seco. Era óbvio o carinho que esses dois tinham um pelo outro e ela sabia que essa era parte da razão pela qual eles aceitaram esse trabalho. Era... Bonito. E ela não sabia explicar porquê. - Vamos, me dê seu braço, vai ficar tudo bem.

Jon obedeceu mas retornou seu olhar para o irmão, e seus cachos cores de cobre foram a última coisa que ele viu.

- Então, quem quer apostar que eles vão acabar se pegando no sonho? - E claro, tinha que ser Eames a falar e a quebrar o momento de serenidade.

- Eles são irmãos. - Ariadne se viu na obrigação de ressaltar, ajeitando Jon no chão de modo que ele ficasse confortável.

O homem não respondeu, apenas riu e a olhou com pena, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. - E o que você acha, Arthur, quer apostar? Cem dólares?

- Cinquenta. - Arthur não parecia impressionado com a especulação do outro e apenas deu de ombros, enquanto ajeitava o soro no braço do outro.

- E um boquete. - Eames riu e jogou a cabeça para trás, deitando-se no chão.

- Vá dormir, Mr. Eames. - E Arthur esperou ele adormecer para arriscar um sorriso tímido.

xxx

Eles carregaram um Robb Stark amarrado e vendado por um depósito escuro e frio, Jon andando bem atrás. Eames andava a seu lado, mas de costas, carregando a maior arma que ele já vira para proteger a retaguarda do grupo. O caminho até ali não havia sido fácil, pelo contrário, o subconsciente de Robb era tão protegido quanto o de Fisher mas dessa vez eles estavam preparados. E ninguém havia se ferido.

Cobb jogou Robb no chão, tirando-lhe a venda, e ligou a luz, fazendo com que o garoto se arrastasse para a parede, procurando ir para mais longe possível de seus raptores. - Diga-me a senha! - Ele mandou, ajeitando a máscara preta que tampava-lhe o rosto.

- Que senha? - Robb gritou de volta, tentando não mostrar metade do medo que estava sentindo.

- A do cofre dos Westerlings, agora! - Arthur se juntou a ele, apontando-lhe a arma.

- Qual cofre? Oh meu deus! - Robb levantou as duas mãos, já não sabendo mais o que responder para fazê-los entender.

- Jeyne Westerlings, ela é sua namorada, ela te disse o segredo, diga-nos. Agora.

- Ela não é, ela nunca, não! Eu não sei! Sério, vocês precisam acreditar, eu não... - Ele tropeçava-se nas palavras a medida que a situação ficava cada vez mais bizarra, nada fazia sentido.

- Eu preciso entrar. - Jon falou, conseguindo escutar tudo com o ouvido colado na porta. - Falem que vocês me seqüestraram também, vai funcionar melhor e vai nos poupar tempo.

Eames pensou por um minuto antes de cerrar o punho e levá-lo de encontro a bochecha do garoto, fazendo-o gemer, meio de surpresa, meio de dor.

- Jon? JON!

Ele conseguiu ouvir a voz do irmão do outro lado do quarto gritar-lhe o nome, reconhecendo-o pela voz e virou-se para ver o homem a seu lado sorrindo.

- Foi só para deixar mais convincente. - Eames mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar que risse alto e antes que Jon pudesse pensar em retribuir o soco, ele já havia aberto a porta e puxado-o para dentro pela gola de sua camisa.

- Talvez agora você se sinta empenhado a dizer a verdade. - Ele falou para Robb, que havia empalidecido completamente ao vê-lo entrar carregando o moreno. - Ou ele morre.

- NÃO, NÃO, POR FAVOR! - Robb fez menção de levantar-se mas Arthur jogara seu revolver para Eames que o pressionou com a cabeça de Jon. - Não, por favor, eu realmente não sei, eu juro que não sei mas eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, só...

- Os dígitos! Quais os primeiros dígitos que vem na sua cabeça? - Foi a única resposta que ele recebeu.

- 5384! - O ruivo gritou, já desesperado e um terrível momento de silêncio seguiu suas palavras enquanto Cobb fingia checar no telefone celular se eram os números corretos.

- Tente de novo!

- EU NÃO SEI!

- Então pense! Você tem cinco minutos! - Eames jogou Jon em sua direção e Robb levantou-se rápido como um raio para ampará-lo e em conseqüência, ambos caíram no chão, mas ainda abraçados.

- Você está bem? - Robb passou as mãos desesperado pelos cabelos negros de Jon, tirando algumas mechas que haviam caído-lhe no rosto, para observá-lo melhor e logo achou um pequeno corte em sua boca. - Você está sangrando, você, Jon, o que eles...

- Robb, Robb, tudo bem! - Jon fechou os olhos pois sabia que não conseguiria mentir olhando diretamente para seus grandes olhos azuis. - Porque você não dá simplesmente a senha?

- Eu não sei a senha! - Robb exclamou, frustado, e suspirou fundo. - Eu não sabia da existência desse cofre até agora e, eu não sei!

- Mas ela te contou, não contou? Ela realmente... - Ele teve que engolir em seco antes de falar a próxima palavra. - _Gosta_de você e como namorado...

- Jon, oh, meu deus, Jon! - Robb pegou-lhe o rosto, forçando-o a olhá-lo. - Nós não estamos namorando, nós não e eu... Eu meio que gosto de outra pessoa. - E dessa vez foi o ruivo o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

- Droga. - Arthur murmurou em um sussurro ao ouvir essas palavras, do lado de fora, mas não virou-se para ver o grande sorriso que dançava nos lábios de Eames a seu lado.

- Mas vão nos encontrar e pagar o resgate, eu sei que, vai ficar tudo bem, Snow. - Robb forçou um sorriso para reconfortá-lo mas só conseguiu fazer com que Jon se sentisse a pior pessoa do mundo por tê-lo colocado nesse estado.

- Outra pessoa? - Foi só o que conseguiu perguntar.

- Eu não posso... Você realmente quer conversar sobre isso agora? - Robb forçou mais um sorriso, fazendo com que a sua raiva só aumentasse. Ele _tinha_que parar de ser tão perfeito ou...

Ou... Jon não quer nem pensar no "ou".

- Eles não vão nos encontrar, Robb. - Ele suspirou fundo. - Isso é um sonho.

- O que ele está fazendo? - Cobb perguntou, não entendendo que diabos o garoto estava pensando.

Robb não respondeu, apenas olhou-o curioso e foi a vez de Jon segurar-lhe a cabeça. - Isso é um sonho. - Ele repetiu, sério, suas testas já coladas e estava tão _quente_que ele ia começar a suar a qualquer momento. - E eu posso provar.

- Jon... - Robb começou mas as palavras logo morreram em sua garganta ao sentir os lábios do irmão pressionarem os seus com tanta força que ele precisou se apoiar em um dos braços para não cair para trás mas logo que se equilibrou, dobrou o cotovelo de modo a permitir que suas costas tocassem no chão e o peito de Jon esbarrasse no seu.

Seus rostos só se separaram o mínimo possível para que eles voltassem a respirar mas mesmo assim seus lábios continuavam roçando e Jon conseguiu _sentir_os de Robb se movimentarem e abrirem um largo sorriso: - Isso tem que ser um sonho.

E era. Mas não era ele nem Robb quem havia criado o sonho. Isso significava que:

- Eu te amo, Jon. - Robb abraçou-o com mais força, deslizando seus dedos por debaixo de sua blusa e Jon sorriu de volta para ele, fazendo com que seus dentes batessem de leve um no outro.

Arthur congelou com a mão na maçaneta e Cobb levou a mão aos cabelos.

- É, pelo menos agora a chance dele se envolver com a garota Jeyne é mínima... Missão completa?

Os outros apenas assentiram meio sem graça.

xxx

Robb girou na cama, já acordado, mas recusou-se a abrir os olhos, querendo de qualquer jeito voltar para esse sonho e pensou estar quase conseguindo. Ainda estava quente, ele ainda podia sentir o toque do irmão e...

E ele abriu os olhos. Jon estava sentado na sua cama, tocando o braço de Robb, com o maior sorriso do mundo, como se ele não conseguisse se conter de tanta alegria e era _lindo_.

- Eu tive um sonho maravilhoso hoje.


End file.
